Commercial electrical projects can require thousands of feet of solid insulated electrical wire and a bare ground wire. The wire is typically purchased bulk on wooden or stamped metal spools that are transported to the job site, where the spools are placed on an improvised axle and jack stands. The spools must be level to keep the wire unwinding evenly when pulled and to keep the wooden spool centered on the jack stands. The wire maybe pulled through a series of secondary guides or guide stands to get the wire to the conduit being pulled. When the wire is pulled at an angle from a wooden spool the wire will have a tendency to snag or catch in on the rim of the spool. Once setup, this type of arrangement must be completely disassembled prior to moving the wire spool to a new location.
Wire distributors and electrical wholesalers have addressed some of these shortcomings with wire distribution by providing fabricated wire spools attached to a towable trailer. Typically there are five spools on a stand which rotate on a single axle, this allows the electrical contractor to pull four insulated conductor wires and a bare ground wire from the spools at the same time. Some issues with this system include getting the loaded trailer close to, and aligned with, the conduit being pulled or the need to provide guide stands when pulling the wire from the trailer to conduit with an indirect route from the parked trailer. Additionally there is presently an issue where the insulated conductor wires have a larger diameter and feed off the spool at a slower rate than the un-insulated ground wire. On long wire pulls this causes the ground wire to go slack and pile up on the ground in front of the distribution trailer. What is needed is a bulk wire distribution trailer that allows the wire spools to be easily moved to the work site, aligned with the specific conduit being pulled, and remedies the issue of the ground conductor wire going slack.